Announcement
by Alyx In Wonderland
Summary: F!MU/Robin has an announcement to make and it's not one that the Shepherds are going to like. How will everyone react to her news?


Robin didn't want to tell everyone, at least not at first. She only wanted to tell Chrom. Naga knew that would be hard enough without adding everyone else into the mix.

About an hour or two after it happened, Robin found Chrom in the mess tent. He was sitting in the back corner, the table in front of him scattered with maps.

"And you call me a workaholic," Robin said, plopping down beside him.

He laughed. "I'm just drawing up the route for tomorrow's march while I wait for dinner to be served."

Robin nodded, peering over his shoulder at the map. Normally she would offer her opinion but she was too nervous to focus on anything besides what she had to say.

"There's...something I need to tell you, Chrom."

"Oh? What's going on?" He asked, turning to face the tactician. "You sound nervous about something."

Before Robin could answer, she was interrupted by the sound of the Shepherds entering the mess tent.

"I'll tell you later," she said, standing up.

As she turned to walk away, Chrom grabbed her hand and that was when he noticed the ring.

"Robin?" He questioned, peering closely at her hand. He was sure she had never worn it before. As she started to answer she was interrupted by Lissa, bounding over to the table. "Hey! What's going on?"

Robin just shook her head. Normally, she enjoyed a conversation with the princess but she was such a gossip! It wouldn't do for everyone to know before she was ready to tell them.

"Is that a ring?" The princess asked, snatching Robin's hand from Chrom. "It is! So who's the lucky guy?"

Robin started. Lissa was so loud! "Keep it down, would you?" She hissed, pulling her hand out of Lissa's excited grip.

However, it was too late as most of the Shepherds had already heard and were coming over to see what was going on.

"Is it true, Robin? Are you getting married?"

Robin looked over at Chrom, nodding at his question.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Lissa asked again, bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Well, don't keep us waiting! We all want to know!"

Robin gulped. Here goes, she thought.

"Gangrel. He asked me earlier this afternoon and...I accepted."

* * *

"Well, that went well."

Gangrel had been loafing under a tree ever since he left Robin's tent. He contemplated taking a nap, but decided he just wasn't that sleepy. So that's why he was contenting himself by tossing his crown back and forth through the air.

"Really?" He asked, sitting up and fixing his crown back on his head.

"No. I was being sarcastic. It went horribly."

Gangrel laughed. "You should have taken my advice and gotten everyone drunk first."

Robin just rolled her eyes, her usual response to one of his jokes. "Want me to tell you about it?" She asked, perching herself on his lap.

"You're going to regardless of what I say, so go ahead and tell me," He replied, leaning back against the tree and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmm...Where do I start? Well, I suppose I should start by saying I haven't seen such colorful reactions since...since you joined the army, actually. Let's see: half of them were shocked speechless, Chrom threw up, Lissa and Maribelle started crying, Walhart and Basilio had an axe fight over who would get my hand in marriage once Chrom murdered you. Oh, and Aversa offered to tell me all about what a horrible person you are and how unsatisfied your skills in the bedroom have left her."

He just snickered in response.

"A few of them seemed genuinely happy for the both of us. But everyone else? I really don't think we should count on too many guests at the wedding."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh well," He finally said, kissing the top of her head. "I don't like most of them, anyway. This just means less people to have to share you with. That is, unless you don't want to marry me anymore."

Robin started at that. It was a little difficult, considering how tight he was holding her, but she managed to turn around to stare at him.

"What would make you think I wouldn't want to marry you anymore?"

Gangrel didn't answer, instead he turned his head to look off at something in the distance.

"Gangrel." Robin grabbed his chin, turning his head to look at her. "I love you. I wouldn't have accepted your proposal if I didn't. So my friends are not going to influence my thinking on this."

She kissed him, trying to make him understand what she was saying. Having gotten to know him over time, she knew that he valued actions over words and so might listen better this way.

She pulled back for a moment. "When all is said and done, they have their own lives to live. Sharing my life with you is how I want to live mine and nothing anyone says is going to make me change my mind about that."

He smiled. Apparently what she said had gotten through to him.

"A bit of advice for you, sweetheart. Next time you want to persuade me of something, skip the words and just kiss me instead. I'll be willing to believe anything you say then."

She laughed.

Men, she thought.

It was getting late. Robin stood up, helping Gangrel to his feet as well. "We should probably retire now. We have to march early tomorrow morning and gods know that no one is going to be in a very good mood."

He nodded, pulling her in for one last kiss before he walked away.

She stood by the tree and watched him go for a moment before a thought occurred to her.

"Gangrel?" She called after the man. "You might want to be careful for a few days. I forgot to mention that Flavia wants to decorate her mantle with your head."

He just laughed, as usual. Sometimes Robin got the feeling he couldn't take anything seriously. But then she supposed that was one of the things she loved him for.

THE END


End file.
